


Bear Necessities

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Owen can't keep his mouth shut and irritates the team, he gets his comeuppance in the shape of a not so cuddly alien and a garden of flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I just like to experiment with them from time to time.
> 
> This is the result of a challenge from zazajb the theme was Witness/Witnessing her words for me were - scandalous, voucher and flower and her phrase for me was "It might not be your fault, but you're gonna get the blame."

 

Jack woke, reaching out to an empty space next to him. Not what he expected. Where was Ianto? Why wasn’t he still in bed with him? He looked at his watch, 4.30am.  _Something must be wrong_ he thought, why else would his sexy Welshman have left him. Sitting up he robbed his eyes, the cover falling away from the rest of his body leaving him naked and exposed.

“Mmmm that’s the most wonderful sight I’ve seen this morning Captain Harkness. I’ve a good mind to come over there and make love to you!”

“Ianto, where are you? Oh and please don’t let me stop those thoughts.”

Ianto got off the chair and made his way over to stand beside the bed

“What’s going on Yan? You scared me, I didn’t know where you’d disappeared to. Come here.”

“I woke early and didn’t want to disturb you, so I went to make a coffee. I’ve been sat over on the chair watching you sleep. You’re so sexy when you’re lying there.”

“Well I’m awake now so please don’t let me stop what you had in mind.”

Ianto sat down on the bed and kissed Jack. Their tongues duelling with each other for dominance. 

Breaking apart for air, Jack whispered “I love you Yan…. Take me to paradise…. Please.”

Ianto kissed him again, this time nipping Jack’s bottom lip causing a sharp intake of breath and a moan from his lover. He moved across to Jack’s left earlobe, nipping it as he made his way from there down to his neck and around to the other lobe. Jack’s moans becoming faster and louder. Ianto knew the effect this would have on Jack and reaching down with his hand he found the hardness he loved so much.

“I love you Jack. If it’s paradise you want then that’s what you’ll get.” 

Ianto began kissing his way down Jack’s body his hand still around his hardness, stroking him as he made his way down. Reaching Jack’s nipples he nipped the hard nub of the right one then with his tongue, flicked at it like a butterfly landing on a flower. Jack’s breaths becoming faster, Ianto made his way across to the other nipple giving it equal love, nips and kisses.

“Ianto ….need you ….inside me ….now …. Please!”

“All in good time cariad.”

Making his way down Jack’s body kissing and nipping him as he went, Ianto could feel his own hardness , knowing that he had found someone very special in this man lying next to him.

Moving down the bed Ianto straddled Jack across the lower part of his legs and as he nipped his skin, his own reaction became more prominent. He wanted to be inside Jack but he also wanted to tease his lover some more.

He reached Jack’s hardness and took him into his mouth. Moving up and down it’s length, he licked and dragged his teeth along it.

“Ianto ….can’t hold ….back ….much longer ….please …..take me.”

Ianto continued to suck on him as Jack screamed, not able to hold on any longer. He climaxed and as he shuddered to bring his breathing back. Ianto continued to kiss him. Jack balled his fists into Ianto’s hair and pulled him back up to kiss him passionately.  

Tasting himself in his lovers mouth, Jack whispered “Yan, inside me ….want you now!”

Reaching over to the bedside table, Ianto found the lube. Applying some to his fingers, he inserted one then another into Jack, hitting the magic spot. Again Jack’s moans brought his lovers’ erection back. Removing his fingers Ianto pushed himself inside and with his hands in perfect rhythm with his body, brought them both to a climax. His thrusts becoming faster, not slowing down they both screamed as they erupted a further time. Slowing down and bringing their breathing back to near normal, Ianto was about to withdraw.

“No Yan, please stay where you are. It feels so right and good to have you there.”

“Mmmm, but Jack, it’s your turn now. I need you inside me.”

For the next hour Jack replayed their lovemaking with him leading the dance. Their hips thrusting against one another. Their screams in harmony as they climaxed again and again.

Satiated, they finally fell asleep, smiling and thinking how lucky they both were to have one another.

They were woken suddenly by the rift alarm going off.

Jack was first out of bed and half dressed he made his way to his office to check the screens. Ianto also half dressed quickly following behind. 

“What have we got this time?”

“Not sure at the moment. It’s showing something happening in Splott.”

“Oh not again. Why do aliens love that place? If I had a choice I wouldn’t go there.”

“Ianto please, they don’t know where they’re arriving, give themj some space!”

Just then the roller door opened and surprisingly Owen was the first to arrive.

“Oh please boys ….not more of your scandalous sexploits causing rift activity again!” 

“No Owen, not this time. Anyway why’re you in first? Where are the girls?”

“Oh they stopped for Danish pastries on the way. Good job they did the way you two are undressed, it would be enough to put anyone off their food.”

“Haven’t you got an autopsy to do?” muttered Ianto as he tried putting his shirt on before Tosh and Gwen arrived.

“Hey boys!” shouted Gwen “is this a private party or can we join in?”

Tosh blushed at the sight of her two best friends and colleagues in a state of undress.

“Enough joking kids, we have rift activity in Splott. I need you Gwen, to go and see what’s going on. Take Tosh and our good Doctor here with you. Yan and I will monitor things from here.”

“So that’s what it’s called now, monitoring things. Are you going to see what comes up first?”

“Oh yeah, that sounds good. It could be me or it could be Ianto here!”

The three colleagues looked at each other, looked at Jack and Ianto, rolled their eyes and smiled as they headed for the door. Leaving the two lovers wrapped in each others’ arms monitoring the activity.

Heading for Splott, Tosh commented “It’s so good to see Jack and Ianto comfortable with one another now, and so at ease when we’re there.”  
  
“Yeah, even Rhys has noticed how they are more open about things.”

“Give me a break girls. I don’t want to hear about their sex life anymore today.”

“Oh dear” whispered Gwen “Owens clearly not getting any again!”

“Oi, PC Cooper, if you don’t mind, I’m particular in who I sleep with, thank you!” 

“Like I said Tosh, definitely not getting any!”

The girls burst into fits of giggles.

“Right team” they heard Jack through their comms. “It doesn’t look too big a problem. Whatever it is, you either send it back or contain it and bring it back here.”

“OK Jack, got that. You hear the man Owen, come on hurry up.” Said Gwen as she looked over to Tosh, winked and the pair of them giggled again.

Owen just muttered unintelligently, put his foot down and drove to Splott.

Back at the Hub, Ianto had made Jack’s favourite blend of coffee and was perched on his knee watching the rift activity.

“Mmm, this feels so good.” Whispered Jack, as he wound his arms around Ianto’s waist. 

“I agree, but I’m fed up with Owen and his snide comments.”

“Oh don’t worry about the good Doctor, he’ll get his comeuppance very soon I would imagine.

The pair of them grinned as Jack kissed his young lover.

In Splott the three of them were trying to find the cause of the rift. Each of them were getting different readings when they checked their portable monitor.

“Gwen, stop arsing around and give it here!” snapped Owen.

“Look, I’m getting sick of your negative attitude just lately. If you can’t talk to your _friends_ politely, don’t bother speaking at all!”

Tosh nodded her agreement.

“I’m sorry, it’s just ….oh hell look over there! What is that?”

Tosh and Gwen followed Owens pointed finger to a garden neatly planted with flowers and what was once an immaculate lawn. Because sitting in the middle, happily snacking on the lawn as a black furry creature that looked like a cross between a bear and a dog.

“Ok guys, how do we get rid of that?” questioned Gwen.

“Jack said if we couldn’t send it back in the rift we had to take it back to the Hub” said Tosh. 

“Erm ….just pray tell which one of us is going to capture that?”

Both Gwen and Tosh looked at Owen.

“Er, no ladies ….I’m not wrestling with that thing, whatever it is. I don’t fancy having my arm or any other limbs torn from my body. I need them all!”

The girls looked at him and laughed. They wondered if Owen ever thought of other things as much as he thought about his sex life.

As they watched the creature it started pulling up the rose bushes and eating them. Then it began on the fuscias.

“Right girls … It looks as though it prefers plants to meat, so this should be a doddle.”

Just then Jack’s voice came over the comms. “Hey kids ….found anything yet?”

“Erm, yes Jack.”

“Talk to me Gwen, what is it?”

“Well it looks like an overgrown dog with some bear features, and it likes eating flowers and grass!”

“Oh, er, ok then. Are you able to capture it or will it go back?”

“We’re ….well Owen is going to entice it into the cage we have and we’ll bring it back to the Hub. Unfortunately the owner wont be too ple3ased their garden has been destroyed.”

“Ok, solution to that. Once you’ve brought it back here you Gwen can go to the local garden centre, purchase some vouchers and post them through the letterbox.”

“Why me?”

“Oh you can talk your way out of anything Gwen. Rhys tells me you’re good at that.”

“Thanks Jack, just what I needed to hear. Just wait till I get home to Rhys …he’s gonna be sorry.”

Laughing Jack wished them luck and said he’d see them back at the Hub.

Ianto had heard all of the conversation between Gwen and Jack and he was still smiling to himself when Jack came into the kitchen and slid his arms around him.

“What you smiling at my love?”

“Oh just your comments to Gwen. You’re wicked do you realise?”

“Oh yeah, and I’d love to be even more wicked with you Mr Jones.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea, but first don’t you think we had better wait for the others to bring our guest back?”

“Spoil sport, but OK. I’ll have to have my wicked way with you later.”

“I’ll look forward to it cariad.”

Suddenly they heard the shouting heralding the return of the others.

“Look Owen, it might not be your fault, but you’re gonna get the blame. Who’s idea was it to give it some more flowers to eat?”

“How was I supposed to know it doesn’t travel well in a car. Ianto’s going to kill me, he’s not going to like the mess he’s got to clear up in the SUV.”

“No, he’s not, he should make you help him. Don’t you agree Tosh?”

“Yes, I do. After all you weren’t very polite to either of them this morning were you?”

“No ….I suppose not. Oh all right I’ll offer to help.”

Jack and Ianto heard most of the conversation and wanted to know what had happened. They all went back out to the SUV. Opening the rear door they were greeted with the foulest smelling slime anyone had ever seen.

Ianto started to say “If you think I’m ….”

Owen interrupted “no Ianto, I’ll help you. I didn’t know it was going to be sick all over the place.”

Jack smiled hoping that Ianto hadn’t seen.

“Right kids, lets get Barner here into the cells and leave Ianto to supervise Owen in the tidy up.

Owen glared at Jack “what ….what ….”

“Owen stop doing your impression of a fish and help Yan. I need him in my office in thirty minutes. So the longer you argue the longer it’ll take. Right girls off we go, lets leave the boys to it.”

Winking at Ianto and brushing a kiss across his lips, Jack left the boys to clean the SUV, knowing that it would be Owen who did all the hard work.

_Well that’s what comes to those who wanted to upset his gorgeous lover!_  

End

 


End file.
